


Monster Boy Island

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Pegging, Prostate Milking, no monster boys in this the title is a joke, wooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Hajime learns a little something about himself after looking at Chiaki's favorite VN.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Commissions [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Monster Boy Island

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Alicia! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

“So, tell me again why you get to have this?”

“Monokuma wiped it of anything but my games. Trust me—I had Kazuichi look. It can’t even connect to Wi-Fi.”

Hajime watched Chiaki click through files on the computer, scrolling past icons for video games. It was a laptop, a plain black thing with a backlit keyboard. It was pretty bulky, but it still didn’t look like it could handle anything too intense. It was whirring softly already. Hajime was used to that sound after spending so much time with Chiaki in her room, listening to her consoles overheat from prolonged playing of first-person shooters.

“What kind of games do you have on it?”

“Anything you can think of. Here, I have them sorted,” Chiaki said, handing the laptop to Hajime. It was warm in his lap, almost uncomfortably so, but he looked at the screen anyway. The games were all sorted into folders: shooters, puzzles, adventures, mysteries...to Hajime’s surprise, there was even a folder for dating sims.

Then, he came across one that he didn’t recognize: “‘VN’? What’s that?”

“You’ve never heard of them? Visual novels. They’re not really games...you can make a few decisions here and there, but the ones I have downloaded are really just for you to read.”

Hajime nodded. “It’s exactly what the name implies, then. I still don’t really get it, though...”

He double-clicked on the VN folder as Chiaki began to talk. “They’re sort of watered-down dating sims, most of them. There’s a lot of overlap in the genre. Some of the VNs I have don’t have romance at all, but a lot of them are dating sims.”

“Why’d you make a separate folder, then...?”

“...I’m a little embarrassed about the VNs,” Chiaki admitted.

“Why?”

“A lot of them are eroge.”

Oh. Hajime knew  _ that _ term. Sure, he was dating Chiaki, and sure, they’d been intimate before, but he wasn’t expecting her to be so honest about playing porn games. He started to read some of the titles:  _ TentaQuest, Monster Boy University,  _ and  _ How Could My Brother’s Best Friend Be This Cute?! _ were some striking examples. For once, Chiaki looked embarrassed. Hajime didn’t want to upset her further, but he was finding it hard to come up with a reaction. “Oh, well, um—that’s—huh. That’s something.”

“I know. It’s awkward. So, let’s pretend you didn't see it, ‘kay?” Chiaki put her finger on the mousepad, moving the cursor to close the folder.

“Wait,” Hajime said, putting his hand over hers. “It’s okay. I’m not freaked out or anything. What’s your favorite one? We can play it together.”

Chiaki pulled her hood over her head, clutching it tight. Hajime briefly wondered if he’d done a little  _ too _ much to comfort her, but eventually, she mumbled, “This one.” Then, she pointed to the icon for  _ Monster Boy University. _

“Alright.” Hajime clicked the icon, and the game loaded. The title screen had an array of teenage boys, standing and...looking cool? They had various features, like fangs and horns and tails and claws. “Which one’s your favorite?”

“I’ve unlocked all of their endings.” 

_ She didn’t really answer the question... _ “You had to have liked one the most, though, right?”

“I’ll show you the CG for my favorite ending.”

Chiaki pulled the computer into her lap, clicking through the menus until she came to a list of CG. Hajime blushed the moment he saw the thumbnails, looking at the various positions and locations of the so-called monster boys.

He blushed even deeper when Chiaki opened her favorite.

It was a more normal setting compared to the others—a bedroom. The monster boy on the screen was a devil hybrid, with red eyes, horns coming from his head of messy black hair, and a tail right above his butt. He was straddling the protagonist, looking at her with a snarky grin. And between his legs, you could see a bit of the protagonist’s hips, with a harness and dildo attached to them.

“This is different,” Hajime said.

“...Yeah.”

“It’s...your favorite?”

“...Yeah. I think.”

“Sorry. I’m not used to seeing this kind of thing. I’ve played eroge before, but I don’t usually see...this.”

“This is my favorite character,” Chiaki explained. “I know it’s weird that he’s a demon, but...”

Hajime had hardly thought about that part. No, there was something a lot more demanding of his attention on that screen. “That’s not the weird part. I mean, him being a demon  _ is _ weird, but I’m more caught up on...what they’re doing.”

That part, Chiaki wasn’t shy about. In fact, she took her hood off, looking Hajime dead in the face. “Oh. You mean the strapon.”

“Y-yeah, that.” Hajime was really wishing he had his own hoodie to wrap himself up in—Chiaki was lucky. “Sorry. I just don’t see it in a lot of the stuff I watch.”

“It’s not really common. Guys don’t like feeling emasculated,” Chiaki said. Hajime wasn’t sure if that was the reason why he was apprehensive. He wasn’t usually too caught up in being manly, was he? If he was, he didn’t notice it. He thought himself plenty manly already. But it was embarrassing to think about Chiaki doing that kind of thing to him. What if they did it like the CG in the video game, with him sitting on top of her...? No, he wouldn’t be able to handle that. Maybe he  _ was _ afraid of being emasculated. “I figured you’d be the same way. If you’re thinking about us doing it, we don’t have to.”

_ How did she know I was thinking about that?! _ “I’m not really worried about that. At least, I don’t think so? It’s not that I’m worried I’ll look like a girl, or anything. Anybody can look at me and tell that I’m a guy—you said it yourself. A-and being a girl isn’t a  _ bad _ thing—”

Hajime stopped in his tracks when he heard Chiaki laugh a little bit. “Hajime, you don’t have to explain yourself. I’m not upset.”

If he’d wanted to drop it, Chiaki certainly would have allowed it. They could have shut the computer down and played a fighting game, or done anything else but discuss what was on the screen. But Hajime didn’t  _ want _ to drop it. He even surprised himself when he said, “I want to explain, because...I wouldn’t mind doing it. It’s just something new, okay? Something I’m not used to. I’ve, um...never really done anything back there before.”

“I haven’t done it before, either,” Chiaki said. “It’d be something new for both of us. Even I might not end up liking it. The way I think about it, though, it’s a way for both of us to see another part of each other.”

“...Another part? What do you mean?”  _ What haven’t I seen? _

“I don’t mind taking a backseat when we’re in the bedroom, but it’d be fun for me to take charge every once in a while, right? And you can be a little more vulnerable with me, if you want. If we’re both trying something new, then we’re both taking risks. It’s fine if we do it together, don’t you think?”

They’d endured plenty of risks just being on that island, hadn’t they? He’d grown a little more fearless during the time he’d spent with her—more than that, he trusted her. At the very least, he knew that she wouldn’t try to seriously humiliate him on purpose. Hajime saw sincerity in Chiaki’s eyes that he couldn’t ignore. More than that, she  _ was _ trusting him with something. Although she was putting on like she wasn’t embarrassed, she must have had some sort of fear over exposing her wants to him.

When he thought about it like that, it was impossible to turn her down.

“Yeah. I think it’ll be fine,” Hajime said. The smallest hint of a smile appeared on Chiaki’s lips. “I don’t really...know how we should do this.”

“However you want. I know we’re both being vulnerable, here, but it’s you a little more than me, right? So you should choose.”

“I don’t like how they did it in the game,” Hajime sheepishly said. “It was a little too...forward, I guess? It’s a little weird if you look at me so directly.”

“I get that. But the only way I can think of where I won’t see your face is if you’re bent over.”

_ Just my luck. _ Somehow, being bent over wasn’t as shameful as straddling Chiaki and looking at her head-on. “I should bend over your bed, then. Right?”

“Um...not yet. We have to prep you a little, first,” Chiaki said. She was very factual about it, almost frighteningly so. As she stood and walked over to her closet, she continued to speak. “You’ve never done this before, so we have to be really careful. We don’t want it to hurt.”

Hajime flushed. “Well, of course we don’t...”

Chiaki came back over with a little cardboard box, the flaps folded shut. She opened them up, and Hajime looked inside—there it was, in all its glory. Chiaki’s strapon, a black harness with a blue shaft. Strangely enough, the one in the game was the same color, but he didn’t think to ask her if that was a coincidence or where she got it from.  _ She says she’s never done this before. I wonder why she got this, then, _ Hajime wondered.

Chiaki ignored the strapon, instead picking up the tiny cylindrical bottle next to it. “This is lube.”

“I-I know that, Chiaki,” Hajime said, his face lighting up red. “Trust me, I know.”

“Just checking. I should...put my fingers in you, first. To open you up a bit.” Just hearing her say those words...Hajime was surprised to feel himself stiffening in his slacks.  _ Put my fingers in you. Open you up. _ Chiaki had never said those words to him, or anything like it. Then again, she’d never had reason to. “Hajime? Are you okay?”

He cleared his throat. “Yeah. All good. How do you wanna do this?”

“It’s up to you.”

“I’ll just...I-I’m gonna strip down and bend over the bed, but it’d be a lot less awkward if you stripped down, too,” Hajime suggested.

Chiaki shrugged her hoodie off of her shoulders, exposing her lithe arms. Hajime always felt too large compared to her. His shoulders were rather broad, and he was a bit taller than her. Their size difference seemed a little comical, considering what they were about to do. She continued to undress herself, and he did the same, loosening his tie and taking off his shirt.

“You get ready really fast.” Hajime tilted his head, trying to figure out what she was talking about, then saw that her gaze was pointed at the growing bulge in his pants. “Oh. Sorry. Should I not have said that...?”

“It’s the truth, isn’t it?” Hajime scoffed. “Yeah. Not like we’re going to be using it, yet.”

“No. I can still...I’ll just show you.” Chiaki stood up, only left in her panties, and then those were off and on the floor. Hajime took off his pants and boxers. “Okay. You can bend over, now.”

Another tightening sensation in Hajime’s gut at her voice. Chiaki was hardly ever so demanding. She watched him—a little too closely—as he leaned over the edge of her bed. “How’s this?”

“Lift yourself up a little. With your arms. And...I’m sorry if this is embarrassing to hear, but you’re gonna have to spread your legs a little more.”

“I figured.” Hajime sighed, propping himself up on his arms and parting his legs into a wider stance. “Like that?”

“Yup.” Hajime heard the  _ click _ of the bottle of lube opening.  _ Oh, God, this is happening. This is really happening. _ “In some of the videos I’ve watched, the guy said it felt cold, so...it might feel cold.”

How could it feel cold? Hajime felt like he was on fire. “Thanks for the warning, I guess.” As it turned out, the warning wasn’t enough. The slightly-chilly sensation of the lubricant on his hole was so foreign, and the feeling only got stronger when he felt Chiaki’s finger pressing inward. “H-holy—Chiaki!”

Chiaki paused, her finger still halfway inside Hajime. It was a tickling sensation, and the temperature wasn’t helping. “Too much?” 

“Not too  _ much, _ just...it’s a lot to handle.” 

"You have to loosen up a bit," Chiaki said. Hajime felt a comforting hand combing through his hair, a gesture that he'd never admit he enjoyed. "It's just me. Relax."

He hadn't even realized how much his body had tightened around Chiaki's finger. She misunderstood his reaction, though. The tension in his body wasn't from discomfort or fear, but from pleasure.

Chiaki's finger made it all the way past Hajime's clenched muscles once he began to relax, shutting his eyes and letting her enter him. He thought about her words again,  _ put my fingers in you, open you up, _ and he felt his cock twitch. "You can give me some more, if it'll make things faster," he said.

It was strange to hear Chiaki and feel her, without seeing her at all. He stared at her blanket, trying to adjust to the feeling of Chiaki's slim fingers inside of him. "It's not about going fast. We're not doing a speedrun."  _ I can't believe she has the nerve to use gamer lingo at a time like this... _ "It's about making sure you're comfortable."

"No, I-I want more, Chiaki. I don't really wanna wait, so...it's fine if you do more."

There was a brief silence, so potent that Hajime wondered if he'd turned her off by being so forward, but he was almost too excited to be concerned about it. Finally, Chiaki responded. "Okay. Stay relaxed, alright? I'm gonna put another finger in."

"Yeah. Yeah," Hajime said, sharply sucking in his breath. He didn't release it until a second finger joined the first, opening his pucker and spreading the lubricant inside of him. He hadn't expected it to be so sensitive, there. He'd never thought to touch himself like that, but he let Chiaki do it with no hesitation, and he was  _ so _ glad that he did. 

Chiaki put a hand on Hajime's rounded cheek, squeezing him lovingly as her fingers scissored gently inside of him. "Doing okay?"

"Yeah. Are we hitting a checkpoint?"

Chiaki fell into a fit of giggles. "Mm-hm. Let's save before we go onto the final boss."

It didn't take much contemplation to figure out what the "final boss" was. Chiaki gave Hajime a few more patient pumps of her fingers before pulling them out, leaving him tightening around nothing and missing the warmth of her hand. It felt good to have her fingers inside, but the strapon was much bigger, much less pliant. Would he be alright...?

After the rustling of the leather straps, Hajime heard another _ click. _ Chiaki must have been using more lube. That made Hajime calm down a bit, but he stiffened again when he felt a hand on his hip. “You ready?”

“Yeah. Go ahead.”

Hajime was surprised to first feel a hand wrapped around his dick, the hand that had lube spread all over it. That was a good distraction from the tip of the dildo pressing against his entrance and sliding in. Reflexively, he clenched again, but Chiaki mumbled, “It’s okay. Ease up a little.”

“God, Chiaki,” Hajime groaned. The strapon was a completely different feeling from Chiaki’s fingers. It was wider,  _ really _ spreading him open. He didn’t feel much pain thanks to the slickness of the shaft, but it was certainly a strange sensation.

Chiaki kept loosely stroking him as she got all the way inside. When she was finally in, she said, “Can I start moving?”

“Yeah. It’s fine,” Hajime said. “Feels...full.”

“Full, huh...?” Chiaki replied, a bit distant. “Good?”

Hajime was still getting used to it. It was a bit overwhelming to have her behind him, inside him, but he knew one thing: it  _ did _ feel good. “Yeah. Start moving, though.”

Chiaki withdrew, and Hajime felt himself getting a little empty, but she pushed back in just as fast. A tingling ran up and down his spine as she did so, a joint reaction to her hand and the silicone shaft. Chiaki’s hips moved a bit awkwardly at first, both of them getting used to the feeling. Before long, though, she had built up a bit of a rhythm, and Hajime began to hear a frequent slapping noise from the sound of their hips joining.

After she got herself adjusted, Chiaki began to stroke Hajime in time with her thrusts, moving her hand up to the head of his cock and squeezing it every time she was all the way in. “Feels good?”

Part of Hajime wondered if she was asking that solely to embarrass him. “Yeah, you’re doing great. Keep going, alright?”

“Okay. I’m gonna move around a bit, so...let me know if something changes.”

Hajime flushed. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to try and find your prostate.”

“Huh?! D-don’t—I don’t really know what that does.”

“It’s supposed to feel good. It looked like it did in the VNs, anyway...”

_ Is she seriously basing all of this off of stuff she learned in video games? I should really be concerned. _ “O-okay, just be careful.”

Chiaki held onto his waist with her free hand, shuffling her stance behind him a bit. There were certainly a few awkward angles here and there, ones that nearly made him cringe, but then he felt this lovely  _ pressure, _ spreading throughout his body and making him tremble. “Chiaki—God—”

“That’s it, huh? Right here?” Chiaki gave another roll of her hips, and Hajime’s legs felt weak. He’d felt pleasure before, plenty of it, but none like what Chiaki was giving him. “You’re doing great, Hajime.”

Hajime was struggling to keep himself propped up on his arms. The pulsing warmth he felt when Chiaki moved into him was nearly unbearable, but he felt as if he would have died if she stopped. The sensation before was more of a slow spread, a build-up, but the feeling of Chiaki thrusting into his prostate was sharp, raw, unavoidable. He’d never felt anything like it. It was getting harder to speak without devolving into moans, yet he couldn’t bring himself to feel ashamed or bashful about it. All he wanted was to show Chiaki how  _ good _ it felt, how thankful he was to her for giving him that feeling, and he hoped that his shaking legs and whiny moans were sign enough.

They must have been, because Chiaki got a little more intense, jerking Hajime off faster and hitting his prostate harder. He was nearing his limit, the muscles in his back flexing as he tried to stay holding himself upright.

“Chiaki, Chiaki, Chiaki,” he panted, his eyes falling shut. “Fuck!”

“That’s it, Hajime.” Chiaki sounded a bit out of breath herself. How did it feel for her, he wondered, to be thrusting into him and watching him twitch beneath her? “C’mon. I want to see you...”

The rest of Chiaki’s words were drowned out by the thumping in Hajime’s ears, but he vividly imagined her saying,  _ I want to see you cum. _ And so he did, unable to hold it in any longer. It was more full-body than the orgasms he’d had before, with Chiaki or anybody else. His arms finally gave out, and he fell forward onto the bed, just barely propping himself up by the elbows. Chiaki kept thrusting, although her movements were a bit more shallow for fear of overstimulating him. She was still stroking his erection, though, draining him of every drop of cum that he had in him. It was a lot more than he expected, shooting out of him rope after rope and landing on Chiaki’s floor, but then again, he was feeling a lot more pleasure than he expected, too.

It was all he could do to hold himself up and not fall over, especially when the gentle sway of Chiaki’s hips kept stimulating his prostate. Eventually, Chiaki granted him some reprieve, stilling inside of him. Hajime struggled to catch his breath, his body humming. 

“Hajime? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just...I need to lay down.”

They shared a laugh, although Hajime’s was a bit more winded. Chiaki eased herself backwards until the shaft popped out of him, leaving him empty again. Together, they rolled onto the bed, loosely tangling themselves together. It was a bit awkward, they discovered, with Chiaki still wearing the harness, so she slid it off of her hips, tossing it to the floor. He couldn’t even remark on her messy habits, he was so exhausted.

“You’re a lot easier to romance than the monster boys,” Chiaki said.

“That’s a weird attempt at pillow talk, but thank you.” Hajime found her hand, lacing her fingers with his. “That was nice. Surprisingly nice. You, uh...really showed off back there. VN protagonists have nothing on you, Chiaki.”

“I had fun, too.” Chiaki pressed her cheek against Hajime’s, snuggling close to him. Then, she untwined their fingers and took hold of his wrist, bringing it to the part in her legs. “But we’re not done yet.”

“W-we’re not?”

_ Oh. _ He felt her slit, warm and needy and coated with her slick. “Nope. You still have to finish the extra scenes for a one-hundred percent completion.”

_ Game on, then. _


End file.
